


Tiger's pet

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampies, F/M, Light Femdom, Loving Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, loving couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Sienna meets a strange human in Jaune Arc and what started as a chat room meeting gone wrong leads to something much, much more...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Sienna Khan
Kudos: 34





	Tiger's pet

Sienna was a proud faunus; she was proud of her species of her race. She was proud of what she had done for her species and she was going to die happy knowing that she had done whatever she could to make her own kind happy, proud, and respected. Not that she could have done anything differently. She was made to be as strong as possible but now she was finding her match in an enemy that was too much for her. And now she was staring down the icy blue eyes that would soon put her tempter to the test and make her break.

"I am only going to tell you this once human. I don't want to repeat myself but you must know that you do not belong."

"But why?" Sienna hated that word more than she hated the frost lands of Atlas. She felt her temper burn as she had to take a deep breath to make sure that she would not break her monitor as she felt her claws extend.

"You. Do. Not. Belong. Here." Sienna reiterated as clearly as possible making sure that the human before her would not be able to make any kind of misconception of the words that hissed from her mouth as the human linked.

"Why?" There was that word again! Sienna knew that she was going to kill him she did not care if he was a child, she was going to murder him and make sure to hide his body and or feed it to the Grimm as she hissed. Taking a deep breath as she coughed into her hand.

"I will not repeat myself!"

"Why?"

"I! You do not belong here!"

"You just repeated yourself." The human said again as Sienna felt her legs twitching as she inhaled sharply. 

"Do you even know who I am human?!"

"No."

"Then how dare you speak to me this way! I am Sienna Khan damn you! How dare you speak to me as such!" 

"But you are the one who invited me to this lobby."

"I said that this was a lobby for a faunus rights meeting! And you for all intents and purpose or at least as far as I can see not a faunus!" 

"And? So what? I support faunus rights." The human child said as Sienna groaned. If the child was older she would have gone into a long lecture about privilege but there seemed to be no reasoning with him. 

"You don't get it Jaune was it?"

"Jaune Arc. I live in-"

"Don't tell me where you live!"

"But why not?" 

"Why not?! Why would you ever give a stranger your identity on the internet!"

"But what if you want to visit me?" The precocious ignorant child said as she took a deep breath. This was a child and Sienna had to remind herself that. She knew that Jaune was just a dumb ignorant child and that there was no reason to scream at him online over a monitor.

"Jaune you have to listen to me."

"Ok."

"Don't interrupt me! Now listen to me if you give out your information online you might give it to a child predator and they could get you!" 

"Get me? Get me to do what?"

"You! You really are an innocent ignorant child aren't you?" 

"I think so. Is that good?"

"No... not it is not but maybe... perhaps if you are taught young maybe you will grow up into an adult human that respects the faunus and will not be a monster to them."

"I don't like monsters. Mom checks for them under my bed every night though so I am ok."

"You... you don't get what I am saying but that is ok. Maybe you just need someone tot all to?" Sienna said smiling before she shook her head.

"But that person is not me."

"Why not? You are nice!"

"Jaune I am not nice. I am a revolutionary who fights for faunus rights every day and night. I am not a good person for you to know that well alright?"

"But I think you are nice.'

"You are a fool!"

"Hey! Mom says that you should not use that word when you meet someone. She says that it is a bad word and you need to say sorry after you use it."

"I! I am not-"

"Say sorry!"

"I will not listen to a child-"

"If you don't say sorry I can't forgive you and we can't keep being friends."

"I am not your friend!" Sienna shouted as Jaune gasped! His wide icy blue eyes began to water as a long ugly bit of snot began to drip from his left nostril.

"Huh? You mean to tell me we are not friends?" Jaune said his face began crying as Sienna found herself perplexed, she felt a deep instinctual need to stop the human child from crying as she sighed and shook her head. 

"No... I didn't mean to say that. I do want to be your... your friend." Sienna choked out the word her larynx fighting tooth and nail to get the words out as Jaune gasped!

"Then you will say sorry?" Jaune asked his blue eyes watering as Sienna groaned. 

"Fine... I am sorry for calling you a fool Jaune."

"I accept it! Now we can be friends again!" Jaune said as Sienna groaned she had spent far too long talking with a human child, she needed to get back to her actual people. The faunus raises had been having great success online and she needed to keep up the momentum of them!

"Now listen to me Jaune. I have to go now."

"But why? I thought that we are friends?"

"We are friends Jaune but... we have to move forward ok? I have to go to... I have to go to work ok? That is something that I have to do, just like your mom and dad go to work I have to do adult things ok?"

"Ok... can we talk again after though?"

"I don't know if that is a good thing. But we will see ok?" Sienna said lying to the child smoothly as she began to log out of her chat room. 

"Ok.Bye Sienna! I hope I see you soon."

"The same to you Jaune be a good boy and listen to your parents ok? Unless they say things that are mean to the faunus then do not listen to them ok?"

"Ok."

"Good now get going I want you to be gone soon ok?"

"Bye!" Jaune said as Sienna finally logged out not sure how a mere child could cause her so much frustration! She rubbed her hands on her hair and rolled her eyes her tiger ears flicking on the top of her head as she yawned.

"That was one precocious human child. I hope that he makes better choices online. As much as I do not like his kind I do not want bad things to happen to a child." Sienna sighed as she leaned back into her chair cracking her knuckles as she sighed. 

"I have so much work to do! I don't know if I can keep up this schedule with faunus rights rallies and the White Fang work. Ghira is getting more and more suspicious of me. If I don't keep things in order I will never get my life in check." She sighed looking up before there as a small ding! On her computer screen.

"What the hell?" She asked looking as a bright red box appeared before her. She narrowed her eyes as it read Jaune Arc Ansel wants to be friends!

"You have to be kidding me," Sienna said instantly going to deny the request before the look of that crying human child's face filled her thoughts as she paused her finger hovering over the click button. Her mouse cursor hovering over the deny button before she sighed, taking a long breath and pushing the cursor to the left accepting it before muting the child so she would. Not get any more notifications from him anymore.

"There now you can't say that I blocked you. Or did not want to be your friend now can you?" Sienna purred turning off her monitor yawning as she began to stretch back, her small apartment in Mistral was not really welcoming but when you were a faunus on the run and with little money to spare you had to live as sparse and as spartan as possible.

"How much I wish that I could just ask Ghira for money again. That was the easiest way to get better food but.... as long as the Fang needs me I have to get what I can. I wonder if he has decent food? What am I asking of course he does. A young human child in Ansel of all places? He must be well fed if he can be so cute and blunt too and dealt like me. I hope I never see him again." She said flopping down to her bed curling up in a fetal position as the finger faunus slowly began to drift off into sleep. 

\------

Sienna did see Jaune after that in fact. She did see him many, many more times after that. She had seen that child pop up again and again, unfortunately for her since she had accepted his friend request she had been made to be seen whenever she was online. 

When she logged on he could and would be notified that she was online. She had to deal with a small human child in all of her meetings and rallies and worst of all, most if not all of the other faunus before her actually wanted Jaune to be in there!

They saw it as a good thing for a human child to learn about the faunus in non-violent ways and since most of the faunus, she had to convince to join her where moderate faunus she could not be seen to bully a small child without losing almost all of her support!

So she had to deal with Jaune She had to deal with his foolish asks and requests. She had to accept his endless inquiring direct messages asking more and more about the faunus and their history and much to his credit Jaune did learn about them.

Jaune was able to learn about the faunus history and as Sienna thought him she felt her own desires and hatred for humans slowly die down. She knew that she was still for the full equal rights of fauns and humans and without compromise that is. But as she spoke to Jaune more and more she grew attached? Was that the word for it?

She did not like him yet there was some part of her maybe some wayward motherly instinct that she had kept in her mind after all these years of lacking children that she now wanted to more or less adopt a small human child and raise him as her own?

Maybe she could teach him about the faunus and their problems? Sure Jaune could never fully understand the struggle of the oppressed group but at the same time, he could come to learn in degrees, and maybe after enough time, those teachings would have him become something more than just a human that lived his life comfortably ignorant of the problems of the world around him?

And so it was with that, Sienna took to teaching Jaune all she could about her people. She wanted him to know more about the faunus as much as he could really. If he learned even a bit about them and how they were treated then she knew that she could make a difference! Even if it was just one human that was more than most did and she was able to do so without having to resort to more violent measures that had seen her life go to hell and back before...

\------

Sienna liked to think of herself as a woman of culture. She liked the better things in life and as she poured herself a glass of brandy aged just the right amount of fifteen years, she sighed as she laid back in the warmth of the fireplace that lit up the small log cabin. 

"Now I wonder what gift you will give me today my little human pup? I wonder if the tiger will devour you again? I wonder if you liked it from last time as much as I did?" Sienna asked as she poured her brandy swirling it her life was not going the direction she thought it would but she was glad of it. 

She had left the violence of the fang and gotten into true faunus equality movements. Ghira had accepted her back with open arms and now? Well, now she was waiting for her pup to arrive. 

"I wonder if you know what you were doing all those years ago? Did you have a fetish for a mommy figure that was just developing in that not so innocent human mind of yours? Did you seek me out without even knowing what you were doing? Or was this all just chance and the fate of happenstance running a mock? I wonder." Sienna paused as there were three loud thuds on the door.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

"You may enter," Sienna said as the door opened as a young man walked into the cabin.

"I finally made it! I made it!" Jaune said the tall six foot one-inch man said as he walked in. Shaking the snow off his back his well-muscled chest pressing against the small tight black jumpsuit that he wore as he grinned.

"Now is that any way for you to greet me? After all this time you won't even give me the greeting that we agreed upon?"

"Oh! Sorry, Sienna-"

"Now now, Jaune I told you to call me mommy when we are alone so why don't you try that again?" Sienna purred as she saw the human blushed before her.

"O... ok. How are you doing mommy?" Jaune asked as the door shut closed before him with a thud and click! As he locked it in place!

"There you go, now that is what I want to see in a human now come here I don't like seeing you in all those clothes. Let me take them off or would you like that I Tamar them off like I did when you were fifteen and I made sure that you know your place in life?" Sienna asked as Jaune coughed walking in and blushing as he sat before her and looked down at his feet.

"I! I would like for you to do what you want to do mommy. That is all that I want from you."

"Good boy now let me see how I can pick out the best way for you to serve me on this weekend." Sienna laughed a bit it was cute when Jaune was being so submissive to her, even if he was always submissive.

The boy grew up with seven sisters all older than him, his submission to older women was basically written in stone and there was no way for that to change now that Sienna had entered his life as a  _ lover _ . 

"Well since you want to be such a good boy for me. Maybe you can do something for me after all." Sienna said as she spread her legs. Showing off her lacy black lingerie that she had specifically chosen for him to enjoy. 

"If you say, mommy. If you want to your wish is my command  _ and _ my pleasure." Jaune said as ever the obedient sub that he was. 

As he approached the bed Sienna paused pointing to the roaring fireplace as she licked her lips.

"Ah, ah. Not yet. You have to stoke the fire first. Make it roar more and then brig the cups over here. Have some hot chocolate. You deserve it. I even put some of those marshmallows that you love so much in it for you."

"AH! You found the ones that sparkle in the milk!?"

"The very same. They break down in the milk so lovingly."

"I love you, mommy!" Jaune said almost sprinting to the fire stoking it to make it  _ blaze _ before taking a deep sip of the chocolate shuddering in pleasure as he took a deep sip bringing back both cups as Sienna laughed.

"Really Jaune. You are such a child. It is adorable." She purred as Jaune put the drinks down Sienna took her own cup and had to begrudgingly admit that the sparkly little white marshmallows did make the hot chocolate taste  _ amazing _ . 

_ How do they make them so tasty? There is no way that it is healthy. But it is tasty... _

"Now then, how about you pleasure me for a time, and then I can see about rewarding my  _ good _ boy." Sienna purred as Jaune nodded he was now naked as the day he was born. Sienna loved the way his chiseled chest glistened with sweat in the firelight.

Sienna also saw that wrist-thick foot of  _ monolithic _ cock that was rock hard between Jaune's legs as she purred. Her sex was getting soaked as she licked her lips showing Jaune her crotch as her lover got between her legs. 

He put his face near to her soaking panties as he delivered several small kisses to the soft brown skin of her thighs. Jaune pressed his soft lips into the soft flesh of her calf muscles. Making sure to be gentle with his kisses. Not putting too much force and not using his tongue at all at first as Sienna cooed.

"There you go. Good boy. You are being such a good and  _ obedient _ boy for mommy. Now you can go more.'

"May I worship you properly mommy?" Jaune asked his hands gently sliding up her silky soft calves as she licked her lips. 

"You may remove my Panties Jaune. You have mommy's permission to do such."

"Thank you, mommy." Jaune blushed even if he was well used to calling Sienna by such it still made him blush when he had to do it. Jaune slowly pulled down her black panties revealing that nic tight perfect pink slit that he loved to worship so much. Jaune put his lips forward just as he carefully pulled her panties aside, Jaune gently took them off her feet and placed them on the side of the bed reverently before he pushed his lips to her sex and gave it a long lick. 

"Oh fuck... that is just what I wanted and needed. Keep it up Jaune. Make me cum!" Sienna hissed as Jaune began to devour her cunt! Jaune's tongue began to lick Sieena in her most private area, his tongue slowly but steadily licking and sticking itself in as deep as possible. 

Sienna gasped one of her hands falling down tracing a path down her open chest and placing itself right on top of Jaune's face, gently pulling him down and pressing the back of his head forward, making his face push into her sex as she crooned. 

"Good boy. Don't you stop now, I know that you want this just as badly as I do." She said as she licked her lips. Jaune kept up his attempts to please his lover his tongue playing with her near scalding hot sex, the sounds of his mouth going to work making Sienna's back arch and her cheeks turn rosy red filled the air as she groaned in pleasure.

"You really have been getting better at this you know? You have been practicing this haven't you?" Sienna asked gasping as a loud crack! Filled the air, as one of the logs in the fireplace snapped in two. 

Sienna felt her pleasure rise as Jaune gripped her thighs, she had not given him permission to touch her breast yet, and she did not plan on giving him that level of freedom tonight. 

He was going to be rewarded with something a bit more than that. As Jaune's tongue kept on going to work making sure that she was going to feel every bit of his efforts to make her cum as she gasped again, Jaune's mouth left her wet cunt with a small pop! 

Jaune raised his mouth just a few inches up top letting his tongue snake out and flick her exposed and needy clit. Sieena let out a sharp yelp as Jaune began to play with her clit, making sure to lick, suck, lap, and kiss her small sensitive nub. 

Every time Jaune pushed down on it sent explosions of pleasure down her body making her groan and shake her hips forward, her fingers gripping hard at the back of Jaune's head. Forcing his head deeper and deeper into her cunt as Jaune finally made her cum!

"AH! Fuck I'm cumming!" Sienna gasped as she came hard! Her body shook her legs quivered in the sheer force of the explosive orgasm that rocked her to her very core! Jaune felt his face getting coated with her thin, slimy, wet, and overall delicious cunt juices.

Jaune paused as he let his lover relax, Jaune kept putting small kisses onto the side of her sex never touching it for the time. Letting her spasming sex continue to shake and sputter as Jaune let her calm down before putting a parting lick down on it making sure to get as deep as he could, making her tight walls flinch in bliss before he gave her clit a final long lick making her gasp as he slowly removed his head fully from her snatch.

As Jaune did Sienna gasped again letting Jaune look at her panting blissful face as she smiled lovingly down at him.

"Good boy. Now stay still and let me lay you back. It is time for your mommy to make sure that she rewards her good boy for all the good that he has done for her." Sienna purred pushing Jaune back on the bed, Jaune grunted once as she gently pushed him down. 

He looked up as she loomed over him, his dick sat bolt up, like a massive sacrifice to the goddess above him. Sienna purred looking down at his cock and nodding once. She was his lover and she had accepted the gift before her.

"You have been a good boy for me Jaune. I think now is the time that I pay you back in  _ full _ . Would you like that Jaune? Would you like mommy to make you cum tonight?" Sienna cooked leaning down her hips hovering over Jaune's dick her pussy leaking like a waterfall. 

Her pussy juices fell down onto his dick coating it in the thin translucent liquid that was now pouring over him, preparing him for what was to cum as he blushed.

"Yes... yes please, mommy. Please make me cum as hard as you can." Jaune begged as Sienna laughed she shook her head as she gave him a loving smile.

"Well said my pet. Now let's get to the good part of the night ok?" Sienna cooed looking down making sure that her hips were just aimed at the perfect angle before she grunted and in one smooth motion like a predator seizing its prey slammed her hips down hard at once!

Her cunt took his dick with no effort, as thick as Jaune's cock was, and even though he was not her first lover it was still a wrist-thick dick!

"Oh, now that is what I was waiting for! It looks like you missed me as much as I missed you!" Sienna said as she slammed her hips down as hard and fast as she could! Her thick ass made a sick whacking sound as her strong brown ass cheeks slammed down onto his balls making Jaune whimper as she groaned.

"There you go. Just keep your body like that. I want you to be here and just make me cum!" Sienna said as she started to ride Jaune for all that he was worth! The woman was far beyond her gentle demeanor she was done playing the soft gentle seductress that was luring the poor human into her lair to ravish his body and make him know what it meant to serve a woman of her status! 

Sienna was rocking her hips down her ass still slammed down hard right on Jaune's balls, she knew just how to hit his body to make that perfect mix of both pleasure and pain make Jaune whimper as she looked down at the gasping panting human love of her life that looked like he was going to break in two!

"AH! Please! Mommy! Slow down! You are going to make me break!" Jaune whimpered the feeling of Sienna's hot tight and wet snatch clamping down on his cock making him groan as she rode his cock for her life! Jaune felt his world explode into stars of bliss as she fucked him!

Jaune felt his eyes roam up to his lover's chest the D cup breasts of Sienna had finally broken out of their container and were now flapping in the air. Jaune saw the perfectly shaped and sized brown breasts with soft pink tips poking out like pink mountaintops that were in the middle of the largest earthquake in history bounced before his eyes!

"Do you like them Jaune? Do you like looking at mommy's tits as she  _ fucks _ you?" Sienna asked looking down with a leering predatory look on her face as Jaune groaned his hands digging into the bedsheets, his training so complete that he would not even consider touching Sienna's perfect soft pillowy breasts without her express permission!

"I! I would love to mommy! Please! I want to touch your breasts while you fuck me!" Jaune said as Sienna laughed her body shaking in another orgasm as her  _ wonderfully _ stretched cunt spasmed on Jaune's dick making her gasp as she came again and again on his thick human cock!

"Well, then how about you  _ beg _ me for it? Beg your mommy to let her good boy touch her tits as she fucks that cum right out of his thick balls!"

"Please! Let me touch your breasts mommy! I'll do anything!"

"Why I  _ do _ love the idea of you doing anything for me. You would always do anything for me, my love. So the answer, for now, is  _ no. _ You may not touch my breasts as I fuck you into the bed. You may look at them and appreciate them! But keep your hands at your side and be a good boy and cum inside of me! Now!" Sienna gasped as much as she liked to put on airs there really was no cock like Jaune's, and she had made the oke about him being a secret horse faunus more than once for good reason! 

Jaune's dick gave in his body even trained to obey his lover's words as Jaune came hard then and there!

"AH! Mommy! I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it! Cum in me and make me a real mother Jaune! Cum inside now!" Sienna cried as she felt it, it was almost like she had been  _ punched _ in the insides. She felt Jaune's cum shoot out like it came from a broken fire hydrant. Jaune came so hard that she saw her stomach bulge out as his cum kept on filling her up making sure that there was no way she was not flooded! 

Sienna let out a cry of pleasure as her ovaries were  _ drowned _ in thick Arc cum. Her body shaking and shivering as she fulfilled her most basic desires before collapsing hard onto Jaune. 

Her face slamming down hard onto his chest Jaune and her panting heavily, their hot sweat covered bodies rub bed up and ground against each other, as Jaune finally felt the perfect soft pillowy breasts of his lover press down onto his chest. 

Making it so that he could rest easy knowing that he had felt her chest as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips hard. Jaune let her do it, Sienna took the lead and made sure that her tongue fully dominated his. 

Jaune let her make out with him the two lovers enjoying the touch of the other as they kissed tongue and all and enjoyed what it was like to be loved and warm as the fire cracked and crackled in the background as the lovers felt the head die down from the raging inferno to a gentle blaze as they began to rest in the arms of the other and be still.

\-----

"You know I love you right?" Jaune asked as Sienna sighed both of them enjoying the remaining hot chocolate as they cuddled. 

"Yes, my love. I know that you love me. The entire White Fang may know that you love me. But that is not important right now. What is, is that I love you so much that I can't even  _ begin _ to think of a time without you." She said both of them sipping deep of the still warm light brown liquid, now mixed with the sparkles of destroyed marshmallows as Jaune sighed as he and his lover cuddled under the blankets watching the fire crackle as he smiled.

"Well, that is good. I just want you to be happy. If I can make you happy I will do anything to make you happy. I love you Sienna. I really do."

"You are a sappy one Jaune. But be lucky that I think that you are romantic. I also want to spend my life with you. But for now? Just look at the fire. Enjoy my flesh on yours and just let the moment be. We can talk in the morning after we have sex again..."


End file.
